1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image identification apparatus, and more particularly, to an image identification apparatus that is capable of efficiently improving the speed of image comparison.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of science and technology, techniques for image processing have matured. Many monitoring apparatuses that have a human face identification system are capable of comparing an image frame acquired by a sensor with a predetermined image. The monitoring apparatuses identify whether the acquired image frame is the desired human face image for security purposes or human face identification.
Conventionally, for performing an image comparison, a predetermined image is first stored in the image identification system in advance, and a sensor is utilized to acquire an image frame. The processor of the image identification system divides each image frame into a plurality of small image blocks, transforms each image block to a corresponding image data and then compares the image data with the pre-stored predetermined image to determine whether the image frame comprises an image which is the same as the pre-stored predetermined image. However, for the aforementioned method, the processor must perform a multitude of operations, as each image data contained in the image frame must be compared with the predetermined image. Additionally, due to the multitude of operations required to be performed by the processor, the time for image comparison is relatively long. As a result, the lengthy time performance limits expanded use for conventional image identification systems.
Therefore, it is important to provide an image identification apparatus capable of conducting image data comparison with reduced data amount, thus improving the speed of the image identification apparatus.